


Evil Walks

by LinkinPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Multi, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkinPhoenix/pseuds/LinkinPhoenix
Summary: [One-Shot] Why is someone killing the Weasley family, and what does it have to do with the death of Ron's wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley? Warning: Heavy Weasley Bashing.
Kudos: 17





	Evil Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Warning: Heavy and continuous Weasley bashing.
> 
> Special Thanks to my Alpha/Beta for this story kgfinkel.

_Ottery St. Catchpole Graveyard, Ottery St Catchpole, G.B._

_June 23, 2003_

A lone figure cut a path through the early morning mist; the person had chosen this time specifically because they knew they wouldn’t be disturbed. They were focused on a grave in an isolated section of the yard that was reserved for a famous family who had been in the area for many generations. But this person didn’t care about that family because they never considered the person they were there to visit as one of them. They placed yellow roses at the base of the headstone and left in a pop of apparition.

_Hermione Granger-Weasley_

_September 19, 1980-September 2, 2002_

_Beloved Wife & Daughter_

_The Bravest and Brightest of Us All_

* * *

_Valley of the Kings, Egypt_

Bill Weasley was having a lousy year. First, the big promotion he’d been promised for months had been given to a junior Curse-Breaker in his department, then when he went to complain he’d been dressed down by the head of his department in front of his colleagues. Then just after Christmas, he was re-assigned to Egypt, just as he and Fleur had decided to get serious about having children. Fleur had been getting more impatient by the day asking when he would return, only for him to have no answer.

Finally, less than a week ago he’d received divorce papers via express Owl mail; on the upside he got everything, but that’s not what he wanted. He wanted Fleur, he loved Fleur and didn’t understand why she’d filed, he’d sent her a letter almost daily; but all of them had been returned, undelivered.

Given the week he was having, Bill was almost relieved when his boss told him he’d be spelunking into a freshly discovered tomb. He knew he’d have to be careful, usually, the first person into a tomb was the first body they carried out, but he had years of experience and nothing the Egyptians had come up with so far had killed him.

Bill cast a Bubblehead charm around himself as he wiggled through the last couple of metres of the tunnel that had been dug out by the Goblins. He could see the opening into the tomb just ahead of him, lit by the sun shining down through the tunnel, or he did until the entrance was covered over. Bill looked behind him in alarm, “Hey, what’s going on!”

He shouted again, this time in Gobbledegook, to no avail. Unfortunately, the tunnel was designed to be only large enough for someone to go one direction, Bill had no choice but to continue and then climb back. But as he inched forward the ground gave way beneath him sending Bill Weasley tumbling forward into the tomb he’d been ordered to clear. Thankfully for him, Bill landed ass first on the ground below, cushioned by the falling dirt.

He took a deep breath, not caring that the bubblehead charm had failed. Bill chuckled as he brushed himself down, “I guess my luck is changing…”

Seconds later Bill Weasley was dead, impaled on a spike that had been sent down the tunnel behind him, along with his termination notice.

* * *

_Dragon Reserve, Romania_

Charlie Weasley sailed over the Dragon reserve, using one of his hands to shield his eyes from the setting sun, it was another successful day. The Horntail breeding program he’d spearheaded was finally bearing fruit after years of work, Charlie was now hopeful the species could be saved.

As he descended on the dragon he was riding, he noticed something at the edge of the forest that marked the boundary of the Horntail paddocks. Charlie retained his ability to spot things at long distances from his days as the Gryffindor House Quidditch team seeker, it helped him stay one step ahead of massive fireballs that were occasionally flung his way, like the one that was hurtling through the air towards him.

Charlie Weasley was a skilled Seeker, even on the ancient brooms Hogwarts provided he was one of the fastest wizards ever to play Quidditch. Unfortunately, he wasn’t on a broom, he was sitting on an old heavy dragon who couldn’t shift its bulk out of the way of a fireball spewed from an angry Hungarian Horntail.

Charlie may have survived if a half tonne of Dragon hadn’t landed on him seconds after he hit the ground.

* * *

_The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, G.B._

Arthur Weasley stood at the head of the family dinner table, he stood behind his wife with his hands on her shoulders. Around them sat the remaining members of the Weasley family, to his left were George and Ron and on the right, Harry Potter was sat between Fleur Delacour-Weasley and his wife Ginny Weasley-Potter. Arthur took a breath before speaking. “Bill and Charlie are dead.”

There was a gasp around the table and Ginny began to cry into Harry’s shirt as he put a gentle arm around her. “How, what happened?”

“A Hungarian Horntail went berserk for some reason, it lashed out and attacked the dragon Charlie was riding, the dragon was killed instantly but they were fifty feet in the air. The dragon landed on top of Charlie when they collided with the ground.”

“And Bill?” George asked.

Fleur cleared her throat before speaking. “Bill triggered a trap in a newly uncovered tomb. He was dead before anyone could get to him.”

Ron pounded his fist on the table. “Damn it, we’re the good guys, we won! We’re supposed to live happily ever after!”

Harry gave Ron a hard stare. “This isn’t a book Ron, sometimes life just doesn’t work out.”

“Of course, you’d say that you’ve got all the money and the girl and the fame, you don’t want for anything!” Ron bit back angrily.

Harry stared down at the table. “I don’t have everything, Ron…”

Silence echoed around the table, everyone knew what Harry was talking about, his and Ginny’s inability to have children. They’d tried every magical method of conceiving; Harry had even suggested IVF, but Ginny refused, claiming she didn’t want to give birth to another man’s baby. He tried to explain that's not how in vitro worked but she steadfastly refused to listen. Ginny and Molly were also firmly against adopting, so they simply kept trying.

Ginny squeezed Harry’s hand. “It’ll happen soon, our Healer at St Mungo’s has another potion she wants us to try.”

“Are you sure you still want to go?” Harry asked.

“Of course, Bill and Charlie would want us to keep trying,” Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and the two rose from the table, Harry gave Fleur a brief hug. “I’m so sorry Fleur, if you need anything floo us, ok?”

Fleur nodded giving Harry a small smile. “Oui, thank you, Arry.”

Harry returned the smile before returning to a frowning Ginny’s side. She tossed some powder in the hearth and called out their destination departing seconds later. Once they were gone Fleur, George, and Ron followed leaving Molly and Arthur alone in the house. Molly smiled sadly. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful if Ginny and Harry could finally conceive? It would make up for losing poor Hermione, Ronald might find some of the happiness as an Uncle?”

Arthur stared at the embers in the hearth before leaving the kitchen without a word to his wife.

* * *

_St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies_

_Gynaecological Department_

_Office of Healer Parvati Patil_

Ginny eyed off the vial of potion dubiously, it sat steaming in front of her as Harry and their Healer and ex-dorm mate, Parvati discussed how best to proceed after Ginny took the potion. Ginny was barely listening, instead of focusing on the ache in her heart as she thought about how much she would miss her big brothers.

“So once Ginny has consumed the potion, we should go home immediately?” Harry asked bringing Ginny out of her reverie.

“That’s right, the potion will trigger Ginny’s ovulation cycle, so you should take the potion here and I will give you a quick scan to ensure there are no side effects. Assuming we find none, you can go home and start fucking like rabbits.”

The two stared back at their Healer with sour expressions on their faces. Harry glanced at his wife, “We can put this off for another day if you want?”

Ginny shook her head, “No, I want to get this done and start rebuilding my family.”

Harry nodded but didn’t reply as Ginny picked up the vial and downed its contents. Parvati rose from her seat and brandished her wand to begin her scans when Ginny’s eyes went wide, and she began convulsing violently slipping out of her chair and onto the floor.

“GINNY!”

Harry rushed out of his chair and landed painfully on his knees beside his wife as Parvati pressed the alarm under her desk to summon help as a foamy substance spilt from Ginny’s lips. Seconds later the convulsing stopped, and Ginny’s body went limp. Parvati ran her wand over Ginny’s body but shook her head sadly, “I’m sorry Harry…”

“W-what… what do you mean? S-she’s dead!” Harry spat in disbelief.

* * *

_Ron Weasley’s Apartment_

_7 July 2003_

It had been a fortnight since the Weasley family nightmare began. In that time Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Ron’s parents had all died. Molly and Arthur had been caught in a cascade failure of the Floo system; there was nothing left of their bodies by the time anyone realised something was wrong. Percy was now Head of the family and George had left the Country after selling up Weasleys’ Wizard Wheeze to Zonko’s. They’d held a private family funeral for all the departed members of the Weasley family at the Burrow before Ron had retreated to his apartment to drink away his sorrows. It had been three days and Ron had run out of alcohol a few hours ago and now he was just getting over his hangover. He missed Hermione at times like this, she used to brew the best hangover cures.

Ron groaned when he realised it wasn’t just his head that was pounding it was also someone who was banging on the door of his apartment. He opened it to find a bedraggled Harry Potter on his doorstep. “Merlin Harry, you look like shit.”

“Thanks, Ron, grab your wand, I found out who killed your family.”

Ron blinked in surprise. “W-what, who?”

“I don’t know their name, but I know where they are. Interested in getting a bit of revenge?”

Ron gave him a feral nod and a few minutes later they apparated away from his apartment and found themselves at a muggle’s worksite. Ron gazed around in confusion. “A wizard is holed up here?”

Harry nodded. “That’s what my source says. There are two ways in, so we should split up, you go in through the front and distract this guy, I’ll go in through the back. That way we can trap him inside.”

Ron nodded and ran ahead, stopping at the stairs as he waited for Harry to run past. Once he reached the back stairs Harry gave Ron and nod and they proceeded upstairs. Ron followed his training to the letter as he swept each floor, crossing over with Harry a couple of times as he did so. As he reached the upper levels of the multi-story, he stopped seeing Harry and he began to worry. He relaxed as he heard footsteps approaching from behind as he reaches the tenth and top floor. “Harry, are you s…”

Ron slumped to the ground unconscious as someone emerged from under an Invisibility cloak, pointing their wand at the downed Auror.

* * *

Ron Weasley’s body jerked as he was enervated, he awoke to find himself chained to the ceiling of the building by his hands. He struggled in his restraints but remained chained in place. It was only then he looked around to find Harry sitting in an ornate high-backed chair in a muggle three-piece suit with his hair slicked back on his head. Harry didn’t pay Ron any mind as he poured himself some whiskey.

“Harry! What the hell is going on?”

“Come along Ronald, even someone as stupid as you should be able to figure it out by now?” A snide voice announced from behind him. Ron waited as a woman he was intimately familiar with emerged into his line of sight, walking over to run her hand over Harry’s shoulder as he handed her a glass of whiskey, a ring that wasn’t the one Ron had bought her for their wedding shining in the touch light. The woman wore a periwinkle blue dress that had a long slit up the side giving both men an eyeful of her long slender legs.

“H-Hermione… h-h-h…”

“How am I not dead? How did I escape your attempts to kill me?” Hermione asked, finishing Ron’s question.

“I didn’t, I would never…” Ron protested.

“Forget it, Ron, we know, we know that it was your mother and sister conspiring to keep us apart that led them to potion us. Bill provided an ancient Goblin potion in clear violation of his work contract and Charlie provided the herbs. Arthur was guilty because he didn’t do anything to stop them and you’re guilty because you went along with it. You betrayed your so-called friends because of your own selfish desire to get one over on me! You thought I had everything! Without Hermione, I have NOTHING! She gives me the one thing I’ve always wanted, love and a family.”

“Ginny…”

“Ginny’s concept of love was an obsession. She was obsessed with her fantasy version of the Boy-Who-Lived and needed to make that a reality. Luckily, Molly Weasley was there with her potions and own obsession with regaining her family’s place in the Wizarding world. Your mother was worse than the Malfoy’s, at least they were honest about their prejudice.”

Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek. “It’s ok, it’s almost over.”

Ron finally dropped the façade and glared at the two. “How did you find out?”

“I told them,” Fleur Delacour replied, emerging onto the top floor to stand beside Harry. Fleur wore a sheer short dress that hugged her curves as she rested her hand on his shoulder, allowing Ron to get a good view of the Black family wedding ring.

“It turns out, dear Ronald, that your Mother wasn’t just potioning Harry and I. Molly also potioned Fleur,” Hermione explained.

“Oui, but a year ago I was sick for many weeks, weeks my _dear_ husband couldn’t potion me. After I recovered, I discovered I didn’t love William the way I did before. I consulted my mother, and she found the remnants of the potion cocktail William and Molly had been feeding me. I used my connections at Gringotts to have 'Arry tested and once we cleared the potions from his system, he insisted we save his Hermione.”

Ron sneered, “The last few weeks before you _died,_ I felt you pulling away, I guess I know why now.”

Hermione gave Ron a slow clap, “Well done, you figured it out all on your own. Or did you have that slag Lavender help you figure it out?” Ron feigned confusion. “Don’t give me that look, Ronald, I know all about you and her. I haven’t had her tested, but I suspect she was potioned too.”

“So what now, are you going to kill me?” Ron spat.

“No, not yet. I mean we wouldn’t be very good bad guys if we didn’t explain our brilliant plan, would we?”

“So you admit you’re evil!” Ron yelled triumphantly.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. “You are stupid, aren’t you? Yes, we’re terrible people for taking revenge on the people who potioned and raped us and stole our freedom. But we don’t care. You deserve every bit of it!”

“Go on then, how did you do it?!” Ron spat angrily.

Harry shrugged, studying Ron over his hands. “It wasn’t difficult, money still talks in your world and the Goblins were very invested in extracting a bit of revenge for their biggest account holder. Oh, and they were a bit miffed a wizard had stolen yet another of their secrets. The horde has started wars over less, and yes Hermione, I did occasionally pay attention in those interminable History of Magic classes at Hogwarts.”

Hermione chuckled as she planted a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Colour me surprised.”

“So that’s Bill, what about Charlie, Ginny and my parents?”

“A cascade failure of the Floo network is easy enough to trigger, as long as you have the 'Smartest Witch of her Generation' on your side,” Harry replied kissing Hermione’s hand. “It’s also amazing what you can do when you know what triggers a Hungarian Horntail to go into a berserk rage. Although I didn’t anticipate the Dragon would land on him… The Goblins charged me extra for the clean-up…”

“And Ginny?” Ron pressed.

“That was my idea,” Hermione began. “Since this whole, ‘Harry is destined to be my husband’ bullshit started in the Chamber I would end it the same way. By dosing her fertility potion with Basilisk Venom. My only regret is her death was quick.”

“I dosed myself with the morning after potion before every horrid encounter…” Harry added.

Ron’s eyes widened. “You’re insane, all three of you, were you always like this?”

Harry’s eyes darkened as Hermione and Fleur rested their hands on his shoulders. “You _made_ us like this, you and your stupid rapist family! You strung up two vulnerable eleven-year olds and made them dance like marionettes for your sick pleasure! We wanted loving families when we grew older, instead, we woke up in a potion induced nightmare!”

“You could have taken this before the Wizengamot!”

Harry huffed the laugh. “The same Wizengamot that let Death Eaters walk free, twice?”

Hermione shook her head and waved her wand, lowering Ron back to the ground. “I think it’s time we were done here.”

“What are you planning to do, poison, Killing curse?” Ron demanded.

Hermione smirked at him. “Almost, _Imperio_!”

Ron’s body went stiff and his eyes glazed over as the chains fell away from his wrists. The three watched as he walked over to the ledge and threw himself to his death. A few seconds later they heard the faint thump of Ron’s body hitting the ground below. Harry stood as Fleur transfigured his chair into an exact copy of Harry, except the copy lay dead on the ground in Harry’s Auror robes. Hermione cast a follow-up spell to make the transfiguration permanent as Harry retrieved the port key from the pocket of his suit. “Andi and Teddy are already on the Black family island; I think it’s about time we joined them.”

“An island populated with three beautiful women; however, will you survive, 'Arry?” Fleur asked with a grin.

Harry squeezed Fleur’s ass as he grinned at her. “I’m sure I’ll find a way.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she tapped the rope and the three disappeared. Hours later workers arrived at the site to discover two dead bodies. The police concluded that judging from their attire it was some prank gone wrong. Weeks later the identities of the two bodies leaked back into the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived was dead and it was front-page news for days with the Daily Prophet concluding that Harry had committed suicide in his grief following the death of his family. Ron’s death was a footnote on page 17.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a year ago during the bushfires and it’s sat on my hard drive partially finished so this came from a pretty dark place in my head, but that’s how I get sometimes.
> 
> I hope at least some of you enjoyed it.


End file.
